1910s
This timeline contains events occured in 1910s. 1910s *Amusement Mile is built in Gotham City. 1912 January 28th * Jackson Pollock is born.Suicide Blonde 1914 May 5th * Tyrone Power is born. July 28th *World War I begins. Around 1915 *Wayne Manor is built in Gotham City.Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel 1915 *Laura Wayne is born.[http://henrycavill.org/images/stories/2016-01-Empire/s/IMG_0835.PNG Empire magazine revealed a photograph of Bruce Wayne in his family crypts.] This contains dates of birth and death for Wayne family members. 1916 April 5th * Gregory Peck is born.[http://www.tkairlines.com/metropolis Metropolis - Turkish Airlines] 1917 May 29th * John F. Kennedy is born.Sometimes the DC Extended Universe alludes to people who exists or existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born and died on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes. July 31th *Battle of Passchendaele starts. Steve Trevor is involved in the conflict.Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization November 6th *Battle of Passchendaele ends.This is an event from real world history, referenced in the DC Extended Universe. 1918 *Human's pollution starts to preoccupate Atlanteans.Aquaman October 24th *Last time Etta Candy sees Steve Trevor before he goes in missions. November 5th *Ares prompts to Doctor Poison the idea for a new type of mustard gas. is found by Diana on the beaches of Themyscira.]] 6th *'Battle at the Gas Base': Steve Trevor steals Doctor Poison's notebook, which contains her gaseous toxicology weapon research.Wonder Woman *During a training session observed by Hippolyta, Diana sparred against her fellow warriors, demonstrating her weapons expertise and defeating each of them swiftly. Her final opponent was Antiope herself. As Antiope slashed at her and forced her backwards, Diana instinctively brought her arms together to block the attack, resulting in her unleashing a powerful shock-wave that sent Antiope flying back and left all spectating Amazons there, including Diana herself, in complete shock. *[[Themysciran Beach Battle|'Themysciran Beach Battle']]: the German army pursues Steve Trevor to Themyscira, where the Amazons' battle against them breaks out. Orana is the first Amazon to be killed in the skirmish, while Antiope sacrifices herself to save Diana. *Diana and Steve Trevor leave Themyscira to London. 7th *Steve Trevor hands over Doctor Poison's notebook to his superiors and sets up his own team in order to prevent Erich Ludendorff's scheme. 8th *Erich Ludendorff and Doctor Poison kill a council formed by German commanders with a grenade containing her gas. *Diana and the Wonder Men arrive in Belgium and meet Chief. on No Man's Land.]] 9th *'Battle of No Man's Land': the Wonder Men go to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as well. After this, she decides to go into No Man's Land, changing into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the Wonder Men, led by Steve Trevor. *'Battle of Veld': Diana and the Wonder Men liberates a Belgian town from German occupancy. *Diana and the Wonder Men have their photograph taken after a battle in Belgium.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice stabs Erich Ludendorff, erronealy thinking that he's the god Ares.]] 10th *'Massacre of Veld': The town previously liberated by Wonder Woman from the Germans is bombarded with a new type of mustard gas. *'Assassination of Erich Ludendorff': Wonder Woman kills Erich Ludendorff. *'Battle in the Airport': It is quickly revealed that the real mastermind was Ares. Steve Trevor supposedly sacrifices himself to destroy all Doctor Poison's special gas and Diana kills Ares. .]] 11th *World War I ends. *The Armistace is signed. *Diana goes hinding, but still helping mankind. *Etta Candy recruits all the Wonder Men for a secret mission that could impact humanity's future.Etta's Mission 11th or later *Steve Trevor is decorated with honor for his actions.Wonder Woman 1984 18th *Etta Candy discuss with a unknown person about Diana, the Amazons and Ares.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45hVBQidjyk| Wonder Woman - Etta Candy Gives A Lesson on The Amazons][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkCamtZZjwU| Wonder Woman - Etta Candy Discusses Ares] References External Links * Category:Timeline